kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 426
Human Nature is the 426th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary Ei Sei is thinking about how to respond to Ryo Fui's story about human nature and how he plans to rule the state of Qin. Ryo Fui asks Ei Sei what is wrong and asks him if his legs have become numb like his or is it that the king has realised that the path he wants to take is wrong. Rui notices that Ryo Fui can't see the flying lights around Ei Sei. Not only him, but the others as well can't see it. It apears that those purple orbs are collecting on Ei Sei's body. After a few moments Ei Sei responds that the method of government Ryo Fui described is still within the limits of the imagination of a civil servant. This statement shocks all the people in the room while Ryo Fui is intrigued. He then asks what the king means. Ei Sei responds that the method of government which can't face the problem of war, no matter how much you sugar coat it is just an extension of the current state of the world. Using wealth within a fleeting moment of peace to form relations with other states. When the other states have accumulated enough power China will once again plummet into a warring era. This 500 year long era of chaotic battles will ultimately continue in the end. How can you use the word reality to cover up the true, actual problems. Leading the people towards a better direction isn't that the responsibility of a politician, of a king. Ryo Fui asks what the king believes what the better direction is as he then responds ending this warring state era. Ryo Fui says that this is just wishful thinking. He tells that he already stated that war is a manifestation of a part in human nature, a natural part of human behaviour. If you deny this, you're denying humankind itself. If you govern without accepting this reality, you won't make any progress. Ei Sei shouts that this is wrong. The human nature Ryo Fui speaks of is wrong on all levels. This statement confuses the people in the room. Ei Sei continues as he says it's true people will sink to the lowness of greed. Letting desire cloud over their intelligence, killing and loathing each other. Savagery and repulsiveness is only one side of humans, but it's absolutely not their nature. If you mistakenly understand human nature and selfishly assume that wars can't be eliminated, in that precondition no matter how hard you try, you won't make any progress. Ei Sei states that you will merely forsaking human nature. This view made other people think. Ei Sei goes further and says that because no one noticed this point, that's why China has had 500 years of chaotic wars. This statement made Sai Taku grab his hearth. Ryo Fui tells that this is interesting. He asks what the king view is on the real human nature from one who has lived in Kantan and lived troug the shadows and tragedies, what conclusions he has made. He asks him not to speak generally. Ei Sei takes of his hat and tells of course. The path he will take started there after all. Ei Sei remembers all the hardships he endured in Kantan. His pain, his talk with Shi Ka and her devotion to protect him. Most of all Shi Ka's belief of Ei Sei becoming a king greater than any other. Ei Sei states that human nature is light. Characters in Order of Appearance *Ei Sei *Ryo Fui *Rui *Ri Shi *Sai Taku *Queen Mother *Shi Ka flashback Characters Introduced Chapter Notes *Only Ei Sei and Rui can see the orbs flying around Ei Sei. *Ei Sei tells Ryo Fui that his plan won't work. *Ei Sei talks about his view on human nature. *A flashback is shown of the events in Kantan of Ei Sei escaping Zhao. Trivia Reference * Batoto * Turnip Farmers Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters